gamingfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnarok Online Reimagined Evolution Of Combat/Items
It happens only in F2P Item changes .All equipment are 4 slots. First, weaker and lesser ones start 3 Slots. With new code, you will have such as +20 VVVS Flame Quad Bloody Weapon; although it can be unfortunately difficult to obtain it. Cannot be put in storage or traded or vended that are character bound that are: - All monster cards Field Manual, Bubblegum, Emperium, Gift box, Old Blue Box, Old Purple Box, Old Card Album and Treasure Box. Account bound: . Equipments with cards that are account bound cannot be traded or vended; can be put to storage. Drop Rate: - Coal, Rough Elu & Ori, Stardust, Crystal Blue, Red Blood, Green Live, and Wind of Verdure drop rates reduced greatly. - Oridecon, Elunium, Mystic Frozen, Flame Heart, Great Nature, Rough Wind drop rates removed. - (almost) all monster cards drop including mini boss and MVP card rates removed and replaced with apple. Some exceptions: VIT, HP, SP, INT, AGL, ASPD, MVPD boosting cards can be found via Survival Card Box. Drop changes: • Key of Clock Tower drop changed to 0.01%. Alarm & Clock • Key of Underground drop changed to 0.01%. Alarm & Clock • Key of Clock Tower & Key of Underground drop from Elder and CTManager changed to 5%. Agit drops Agit Treasure Box drop changes An exact list of Agit drops will be given in a separate file. • All chances of Old Card Albums dropping are halved. • Chances of Rough Elunium dropped lowered greatly Items removed from Agit Treasure Boxes • Yggdrasilberry • Yggdrasilseed • Muffler 4 • Manteau 4 • Shoes 4 • Boots 4 • Chain Mail 4 • Guard 4 • Buckler 4 • Shield 4 • Mirror Shield 4 • Gemmed Sallet 4 • Helm 4 • Tights 4 • Thief Clothes 4 • Gakkung 4 • Arbalest 4 Item Changes part 2 - VIT, INT, HP, SP boosting monster card effects are tripled - MATK bonuses with addition and percentage changed (more extra damage on WOE/PVP) Monster card list removed (can only get from OCA): Alicel Alligator Amon Ra Andre Angeling Archangeling Assassin Cross Baby Desert Wolf Baphomet Bigfoot Caramel Chonchon Condor Cookie Creamy Dark Lord Dark Snake Lord Deathword Desert Wolf Deviling Doppelganger Dracula Drake Drops Eddga Eggyra Elder Willow Evil Druid Familiar Frilldora Frus Garm Geographer Ghostring Goblin Golden Thief Bug Hill Wind Holden Horn Card Horong Hydra Incantation Samurai Kobold Kukre Lady Tanee (*) Laurell Weinder Live Peach Tree Lord Knight Lord of Death LunaticMagnolia Mandragora Mantis Marc Marina Mastersmith Matyr Maya Maya Purple Metaling Minorous Mistress Moonlight Muka Myst Case Noxious Obeaune Orc Hero Orc Lady Orc Lord Orc Warrior Osiris Pecopeco Pecopeco Egg Permeter Pharaoh Phreeoni Picky Pitman Plankton Poporing Porcello Poring Pupa Raggler Red Ferus Red Novus Requiem Rocker Roda Frog Scorpion Side Winder Skel Worker Skeleton Smokie Snake Sniper Sohee Soldier Skeleton Solider SporeStainer Stormy Knight Tamruan Tao Gunka (*) Thanatos Thara Frog Thief Bug Thief Bug Egg Turtle General Vadon Vitata Wild Rose Willow Wolf Wormtail Yellow Novus Yoyo Zerom Zipper Bear Zombie Item list • The ff. item drops have been removed from the corresponding monsters drop table (but can be found in OBB/OVB): Disguise (Muffler 4) Sohee (Muffler4) Aliot (Guard4) Beetle (Guard4) Kraben (Guard4) Pecopeco Egg (Guard4) Pupa (Guard4) Thief Bug Egg (Guard4) Ancient Mimic (Shoes4) Munak (Shoes4) Caramel (Coat4) Fur Seal (Coat4) Ancient Mimic (Manteau4) Dullahan (Manteau4) Wraith (Manteau4) Wraith Dead(Manteau4) Raydric(Chainmail4) Raydric Archer (Chainmail4) Tamruan (Chainmail4) Obeaune (Saint Robe4) Creamy (Silk Robe4) Goblin (Dagger) (Buckler4) Goblin (Mace) (Buckler4) Goblin (Axe)(Buckler4) Goblin (Mace)(Buckler4) Goblin (Morningstar)(Buckler4) Kobold (Axe) (Buckler4) Cornutus (Shield4) Ancient Worm (Boots4) Argiope (Boots4) Hyegun (Boots4) Goblin Archer (Composite Bow4) Kobold Archer (Crossbow4) Raydric Archer (Arbalest4) Kavach (Gakkung4) Thief Bug (Blade4) Side Winder (Tsurugi4) Snake (Katana4) Sword Fish (Katana4) Tamruan (Katana4) Tamruan (Bastard Sword4) Skeleton (Mace4) Marine Sphere (Chain4) Marionette (Chain4) Am Mut (Sword Mace4) Dokebi (Sword Mace4) Hornet (Main Gauche4) Porcello (Main Gauche4) Desert Wolf (Mink Coat4) Desert Wolf (Stiletto4) Pasana (Stiletto4) Sohee (Stiletto4) Kobold (Axe) (Gladius4) Skeleton General(Gladius4) Hunter Fly (Damascus4) Sleeper (Damascus4) Savage Babe (Axe4) Skel Prisoner (Formal Suit4) Martin (Jur4) Evil Druid (Bible4) Jakk (Tights4)